mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/The Prince Returns
The Prince Returns is a story written by Shadowslash101. It centers around a stallion called Helpful the Selfless who goes to Ponyville and makes friends with the mane six. He accidently brings back an old evil entity of darkness without knowing it. After doing said act, he and the mane 6 go on an adventure outside of Equestria to save the world from an unending Rule of Darkness. Style Third-person. Comical events. The story is filled with mystery at some points and some shocking scenes. Characters Helpful the Selfless Helpful is one of the most trusted servants of Celestia, in fact, she gave him the title Helpful the Selfless. He is a very special stallion since he doesn't worry about himself, but only the needs and happiness of others. He can be very serious at times, but only if he truly thinks it's nessescary. He's unpredictable, but he's a great friend. Sunny the baby dragon Sunny is the mother figure Helpful let inside his own home. Often times you'll find her pulling on his ear when he's messing up stuff or embarresing himself. She cares for Helpful like a mother and she straightens him out like it's a career. Although critical at times, she can be reasonable and a great friend. Plot Four thousand years ago before Equestria was founded and before Celestia and Luna were around. The first king, King Raziel, and his queen had two sons. The oldest was named Merciful and the younger was named Joyful. The royal wizard said that one of them would have the throne and rule the land in peace. One thousand years passed and Joyful was to rule but Merciful was jealous of his brother and turned into a dark entity named Envious. Soon Joyful disappeared and Envious tried to take the throne but he was stopped by Magi and five other ponies. And they sealed him in a sapphire with Magi's greatest magical creation: The Elements of Harmony. They hid the large gem far away. Three thousand years pass and a stallion named Helpful the Selfless by Celestia goes to Ponyville to run a few tasks. On the way he is guided by Twilight and Spike through Ponyville and they meet Applejack, who then takes a liking of Helpful's hardwork and uncommon strengh, in Sweet Apple Acres. There he also meets the CMC and Granny Smith. Granny Smith thinks that Applejack and Helpful should get together with the rest of the Apple family. He is made an Honorary Member of the family before he leaves to his next destination. On his way some crazy wind blew his list (of directions) toward a cliff. They try to catch it, but Twilight was left behind and Spike and Helpful fall down the Endless Crevice. Soon they wake up at the bottom and are forced to run away from a rockslide Spike accidently starts. They fall down a waterfall and find themselves in the Everfree Forest. There, Helpful meets Fluttershy (who he falls in love with) and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy explains to them that she saw the list fly into the Ursa Major's Lair. Rainbow Dash and Helpful leave for the cavern and Fluttershy and Spike follow not too far behind. There they manage to take the list despite being almost torn apart by the Ursa Major. However they left Rainbow Dash behind so they end up going back in after her. Rainbow Dash, deep inside the cavern, flies away from the Ursa Major, which somehow catches up with her. She loses the monster by hiding in a small hole. She soon finds a hidden chamber with statues of ancient knights and in the ceiling was a brightly glowing crystal. She also finds a large sapphire set on a stone stand at the back of the chamber. Reminding her of one of Daring-Do's stories. She gets a little too excited and comes close to the sapphire. All of a sudden she is spooked to find something shadow-like fly through the blue gem; scaring her so hard that she falls on her rump. Not wanting to stick around any longer, Dash runs towards the exit and crashes into Helpful on the way out by accident. After Fluttershy and Spike help them up Rainbow Dash tries to explain what happened to her friends. However she says it a little to fast for them to understand. After she calms herself down she explains what happened again. After that they leave for the exit of the Ursa's lair. External link * The story on Fim Fiction.